mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Daisy/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Popular background ponies S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Daisy and Berryshine S1E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png Ponies trotting toward town hall S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png O Convite Extra Applejack's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Rainbow Dash begins her Super Speed Strut S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png Cloud animation error S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Dripping Daisy again S1E03.png Daisy drenched S1E3.png Daisy 'I'll do your gardening!' S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira Berryshine and Daisy running S1E04.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Party for Applejack S1E04.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Daisy Sick S01E04.png Flower Trio Fainted S01E04.png Daisy, Lily and Rose wake up S1E4.png Daisy On Back S01E04.png Daisy by them! S01E04.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Ponies gasp over Rarity's new look S1E06.png Dracofobia Ponies in the park S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir Applejack pulling down branches S1E08.png Daisy doing magic S1E08.png|Daisy fazendo mágica?! O_o' Rarity using magic S1E8.png Rédea nas Fofocas Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png Daisy S01E09.png Lily and Daisy run inside S1E09.png Twilight we need to talk S01E09.png|Quando seu nome é mencionado A Praga do Século Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png Passagem do Inverno Twilight Running S1E11.png Crowd 1 S1E11.png The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png The plant team S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png More plant team singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png A Corrida das Folhas Ponies cheer after Applejack's bucking contest turn S01E13.png Ponies watch Applejack leap S1E13.png Rainbow Dash's long jump attempt S01E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Pinkie Pie is the official eye in the sky announcer S1E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Applejack is swinging in S1E13.png The racers pass Applejack and Rainbow Dash for the last time S1E13.png The finish line S1E13.png Feita para o Sucesso Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png As Artistas Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Twilight idea sounds just right S1E20.png Prancing Twilight S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Barril de Pólvora Braeburn explains the history of Appleloosa S1E21.png Wild West dances S01E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png Scared Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn looks at time S01E21.png Um Pássaro no Casco Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Filly Twilight happy S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Festa de uma Só Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Pinkie Pie "It's all I ever dreamed?" S1E26.png 2ª Temporada Retorno à Harmonia - Parte 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Retorno à Harmonia - Parte 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lição Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Eclipse da Luna Daisy in Nightmare Night costume S02E04.png Daisy hitting a barrel of apples S2E04.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Ponies running S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png Belas Pústulas Apple Bloom riding hoop upside down S2E06.png Apple Bloom on her ring while balancing plates S2E06.png Pie for you too S2E06.png Apple Bloom playing an accordion S2E06.png Spike eating popcorn S2E06.png Lily she cursed S2E6.png Flower ponies frightened S2E06.png Spike 'No, she's not' S2E06.png Daisy, Lily, and Rose relieved S02E06.png Spike flower trio CUTIE POX S2E06.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|"Belas Pústulas?!?" Zecora and ponies looking at the flower S2E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Daisy and Goldengrape notice something S2E8.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png SpikeCreepyS2E8.png SpikeImpressed2S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Applejack looking at famous Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Ponies waiting for an autograph S02E08.png Ponies waiting for an autograph 2 S02E08.png Ponies gasp at the scream S02E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Canterlot train station S2E14.png Ponies walking through town S2E11.png Spike telling the story S2E11.png Dia de Valorização da Família Daisy with sullen expression S2E12.png Daisy selling pans S2E12.png Granny Smith walks off without her dentures S2E12.png Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png O Último Rodeio Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 A lot of ponies in line for cider S2E15.png Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line S2E15.png RD angry along with crowd S02E15.png Everypony leaving S02E15.png Everypony watching S02E15.png Noteworthy and Berryshine S02E15.png Flim shielding eyes S02E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Wingless Rainbow Swoop and Emerald Green celebrating with cider S02E15.png Applejack was right all along S02E15.png Dia do Coração Ponyville overview S2E17.png Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Daisy running S02E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Confused background ponies "toupee?" S02E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Old pony buying asparagus S2E19.png Teenage ponies pop up S2E19.png Fluttershy awkwardly smiling at Daisy and Sweetie Drops S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Huh S02E19.png Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Shoeshine tapping S02E19.png Shoeshine evil face S02E19.png Shoeshine fast move S02E19.png Fluttershy line cut S2E19.png Fluttershy hey! S02E19.png Fluttershy spin S2E19.png Shoeshine derp S2E19.png Fluttershy angry S02E19.png Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png Speed backing1 S02E19.png Ponies going to the back of the line S02E19.png Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png Já Estava na Hora Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png Cerberus S2E20.png Ponyville Confidencial Background ponies in the market S2E23.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png 3ª Temporada O Império do Cristal - Parte 1 Ponies in Canterlot S3E1.png Excesso de Pinkie Pies Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones and Fancypants totem pole S3E3.png Daisy sees the Pinkie clones hopping S3E03.png Uma Maçã Ruim First crowd S3E04.png Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Daisy and Goldengrape at the parade S3E04.png Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png Mule wearing shades S3E04.png CMC running at the parade S3E04.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie laughing at 'lettuce' joke S3E4.png Apple Bloom asking Pinkie seriously to let CMC in S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Golden Apple and Lettuce float side by side S3E4.png CMC chasing the float S3E04.png Duelo Mágico Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Com Insônia em Ponyville Ponies arguing S3E6.png Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png Spike às Suas Ordens Spike running after balloon S03E09.png Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Twilight "where is Rainbow Dash" S03E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png Black vines and thorny clouds in Ponyville S4E01.png A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Pôneis Poderosos Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png A Queda de Rainbow Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Daisy, Lily, and Rose in Ponyville S4E12.png Berryshine looking down the road S4E12.png Pinkie Pie trotting and singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies watching Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies looking around corner S4E12.png Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Rainbow spinning around the cake to blow all the candles S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Granny Smith rubbing on a foal's mane S4E13.png Mayor looks at selection committee S4E13.png Granny Smith walking to Mayor S4E13.png Rarity freaks out S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Cheerilee faints S4E14.png Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png Mr. Cake complimenting Fluttershy S4E16.png Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies clapping S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Salto de Fé The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom watching S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Inside pony's mouth S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Silver Shill comes out of the tent S4E20.png Trocas! Pinkie Pie opens auction for Twilight's books S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD return to Discord lamp stall S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Twilight "just a moment please" S4E22.png Crowd of ponies listening to Twilight S4E22.png Pinkie Pie mentions Princess Celestia S4E22.png Pinkie Pie wearing two crowns S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy find Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse "time to eat an oat burger" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange ends at sundown!" S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD blocked by rows of ponies S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Minuette bids a large jewel S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Rainbow "no thing that's worth as much to me" S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Manifestação Inspiradora The fair S4E23.png DJ Pon-3 at the Foal and Filly Fair S4E23.png Jogos de Equestria Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Spike counts to "fourteen thousand" S4E24.png Twilight's friends outside the stadium S4E24.png Applejack and Rarity enter the stadium lobby S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png Earth ponies caught by a lasso S4E25.png Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png 5ª Temporada Bloom & Gloom Daisy and Diamond Mint gallop past Apple Bloom S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash flying with Twilight's castle in the background S5E5.png Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel with a snowpony S5E5.png Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel on a grassy spot S5E5.png Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Daisy, Cherry Berry, and Caramel sledding S5E5.png Cherry Berry sleds down a snowy hill S5E5.png Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png Apple Bloom suggesting a monster attack S5E9.png Sweetie Belle "it'll all be cleared up in half an hour" S5E9.png Octavia Melody "I hope so" S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png Derpy talks to the flower ponies S5E9.png Flower ponies in shock S5E9.png Flower ponies fainting S5E9.png Daisy "this is awful!" S5E9.png Rose "The horror, the horror!" S5E9.png Lily Valley "this is a disaster!" S5E9.png The Flower ponies look at Derpy while a bugbear is flying S5E9.png Rainbow chasing after the bugbear S5E9.png Lily pointing at the zinnias S5E9.png Daisy "Whaaat?!" S5E9.png The Flower ponies faint again S5E9.png Rose says "The horror, the horror!" again S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Changeling at the Ponyville wedding S5E9.png Princess Spike Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Party Pooped Dodge Junction S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Twilight "this is your dream!" S5E13.png Twilight "you can do now!" S5E13.png Ponyville works together against the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna continues to struggle S5E13.png Mercadorias FlowerWishesFIMpv 130 L tropical sunset.jpg EU wave 1 mystery packs scans - Bumblesweet, Fizzypop, Flower Wishes, Roseluck, Sweetie Blue, Pepperdance, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Spices, Sweetie Swirl.jpg Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 2.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg ASM's Toy Fair 2012 3.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Cutie Mark Magic Flower Wishes doll.jpg Cutie Mark Magic Flower Wishes doll packaging.jpg Diversos Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg RiM Four matching ponies.jpg Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg en:Daisy/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens